Battle Wounds
by LostLyra
Summary: After a strange battle, and a even stranger attack, Ash, Misty, Brock and the gang have to stop three of the most evil teams from taking over the world. But will they discover something in between? slightly AU T to make it safe


Hi this is my first ever Pokemon fanfiction. So please be nice. Please forgive me if this is spelled incorrectly, also can you give me tips on how to write battles, because there are going to be a few in the story.

Also I'm sorry about my other fanfictions are on hold at the moment, I'm going through a pretty bad time at school and never feel in the mood to write (where I most of my writing).

This is experimental, so please don't leave any flames.

* * *

"Ash!" 

"UGH!" Ash Ketchum was almost suffocated by his mothers over enthusiastic hug as he walked into his small home. Misty tried to stop a small giggle escaping from her lips, Togapi, obviously enjoying it's friends embarrassment chirruped happily. A tall, almost handsome older gym leader wandered in, bringing up the rear, placing a hand on Misty's shoulder.

"Pika-pi!" the small yellow and brown rodent ran over to the table, excited at the tiny red thing on the kitchen table. Picking it up it realized that it wasn't the hoped for, ketchup, but a leaflet. "_Piii_," it pouted disappointedly, and placed it carefully back on the table. Realizing the mouse's discomfort Ash's mom let go of him (Ash breathing a sigh of relief and glaring at his silently laughing companions).

"Sorry Pikachu," his mom replied.

"What is it Mrs K?" Brock asked, going over and taking the leaflet out of the disappointed Pikachu's paws.

Mrs Ketchum shrugged. "I don't know really, seemed suspiciously like one of Team Rockets schemes if you ask me. Picked it up from Officer Jenny, she thought you kids might want to look at it." At the mention of Officer Jenny Brock's hand slackened and a dreamy expression appeared on his face. Rolling his eyes Ash took the paper out of his friend's loose grip, his face falling as soon as he saw the happy printed letters on the page.

"What the matter Ash?" his mom noted that the young girl was immediately concerned about her friend.

"Pikachu?" the Pokémon hopped over to his trainer.

"Misty to Ash, over, are you receiving?"

Ash silently showed the paper to Misty. "DAMN IT ALL!" This shook Brock out of his daydream and frightened Togapi, who started to whimper, gently Misty placed Togapi down and paced the room, seething. "I can't believe him! I just _can't_! _He's_ mental! _Working _for Giovanni! He's supposed to be on _our _side!"

"Hey!" Ash interrupted her rant.

"Is what Ponyta's eat!" she snapped back, hands balled into fists at her sides.

"What's actually happened?" Brock was loosing the plot.

"Read the leaflet," Misty growled, not wanting to anger her further Brock did so.

"_Come to Gary's Trainer Guru!! Best in all the regions…_" Brock read out, "Don't see what's wrong with that," he replied, he flinched at Misty's glare. "Oh right… _Come and train alongside teams like, Magma, Galactic, and Rocket. Who knows? You could rule the stars!"_

"Ah," replied Ash. _Can he really get any denser?_ Misty thought to herself.

"Right, before you kids even think of going anywhere you need rest and food, and knowing you boy's," she eyed both of them up. "A good shower."

Misty grinned; Ash's mom had always been good at breaking tension.

"Yes ma'am!" Brock saluted, and Ash grinned.

"I get it first!"

"What?" but Ash was already up the stairs like a bullet.

888

"What do'ya say?" a sleek grated voice hung in the air like gasses produced by a Koffing.

"We'll accept sir!" to squeaky voices replied, another sighed next to them, whacking the human on the upside of the head.

"Giovanni, our plans already in action," a cool woman's voice echoed throughout the old gym. "We've already made alliances with Magma from Heonn and Galactic from Sinnoh."

"Very well," the evil man turned his icy eyes on his employees. "I don't want you to destroy this plan. It's the best you've come up with so far," the Persain around his feet purred as he rubbed its forehead, behind its ears. "Let me get this absolutely clear. I want the girl, and the mouse. If we play on the boy's emotions, and frame his friends, we can get what we want. Do you get me?"

"Er yes boss," there were three separate scared mutterings.

"Good, you're dismissed." The trio, thankful that they had not had a beating of any type, left the dark gym.


End file.
